Magnae Lines Chatting
by kkamjjonghun
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika para magnae dari seluruh grup boyband SM Entertainment melakukan chatting di internet? Bagaimana keseruan mereka? Apa saja yang mereka gosipkan? Untuk lebih jelasnya, check it out ! Cast : All of magnae Boyband In SM Entertainment/Oneshoot


**Magnae Lines Chatting**

**Author: Kkamjjonghun a.k.a Item a.k.a Kembarannya Kai a.k.a pacar gelapnya Sehun a.k.a pacar terangnya(?) Jonghyun dan masih banyak a.k.a a.k.a lainnya~**

**Tittle: udah ada di atas. Makanya baca yang bener coba *dilempar sandal***

**Length: OneShoot**

**Rated: T aja apa T banget (?) /koprol/**

**Genre: Humor (kali)**

**Summary: Para magnae SMEnt punya grup facebook sendiri, Magnae Lines? Gimana ya chattingan mereka di grup itu? Akankah berakhir bahagia? Ataukah akan menjadi malapetaka? Cast para magnae boyband SM + Kai. Sebelum baca jangan lupa baca ayat kursi. Takutnya habis baca ini langsung kejang-kejang~**

**Disclaimer: Sehun adalah milik saya dan saya adalah milik Sehun. Mau protes? Cipok dulu sini~~~ #tebarkisseu**

**Warning: FF gaje dengan bahasa yang acak kadul, typo yang masih berserakan dimana mana, bahasa tidak baku, humor yang renyah tiada tara, dll, dsb, dst. Jangan baca kalo belum minum antimo, karena ff ini bisa membuat anda mual mendadak saat membacanya. Disarankan juga agar menyiapkan batu kali, siapa tau ada readers yang pengen nimpuk author habis baca ff ini -_-**

**Ini ff saya buat sebagai pelampiasan kerinduan saya dengan dunia Roleplayer (?). saya buat ff ini di sela-sela kegiatan saya menulis kelanjutan untuk ff May I Love You. Otak saya lagi nyetak sumpah T^T **

**Tolong jangan timpukin saya kalo ff ini gajenya pake banget -_- saya cuma nyoba-nyoba aja bikin humor, siapa tau selain bisa menghibur diri saya sendiri ff ini juga bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian (semoga).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Virus~~ (?) *salah* HAPPY READING~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang (kurang) membahagiakan bagi artis-artis SM Entertainment. Hari ini mereka diberikan libur selama sehari oleh petinggi SM, yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Soo Man. Ya walaupun cuma satu hari, tetapi cukup untuk melepaskan penat para artis-artis tersebut.

Di hari itu juga para member-member tua dari masing-masing grup pergi untuk melepaskan rasa penat mereka di suatu tempat. Mereka tidak mengajak magnae-magnae mereka dengan alasan para magnae itu belum cukup umur untuk pergi ke tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Mencurigakan.

Tetapi bukannya memaksa untuk ikut pergi bersama hyung-hyung mereka, para magnae justu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan lapang dada. Ternyata mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan liburan sehari mereka dengan online di grup facebook **Magnae Lines**.

Grup apa itu? Grup Magnae Lines adalah grup facebook yang dibentuk oleh Kyuhyun untuk tempat perkumpulan para magnae-magnae SM di facebook. Anggota grup magnae lines yaitu **Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Henry Lau, Huang Zi Tao, Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin, **dan **Oh Sehun. **Kenapa Kai ikut grup itu padahal dia bukan magnae? Entahlah itu sudah kehendak dari author yang notabene-nya memang merupakan saudara kembar dari Kkamjong itu *toss bareng Kai*.

Yup baiklah sekarang kita mulai intip saja percakapan mereka di grup itu. Bekicot~~~~

**MAGNAE LINES**

**Henry Lau: **Hello, anybody here? *ketok pintu*

**Sehoon Oh**: Gada orang di sini. Pergi sana~

**Henry Lau:** Lah, situ siapa? Bukan orang apa? -_-

**Sehoon Oh:** Bukan

**Henry Lau:** Terus apaan?

**Kim Jongin:** Setan

**Shim Changmin:** Iblis

** Cho Kyuhyun: **Malaikat maut

**Shim Changmin**: Nenek sihir

**Hyunwon Han**: Pengemis (?)

**Henry Lau:** Ibu tiri

**Sehoon Oh:** Salah lu semua :3

**Huang Zi Tao:** Terus yang bener apaan Hun? *panda face*

**Sehoon Oh:** Aku bidadari AXE yang bisa membuat semua orang lupa diri~

**Huang Zi Tao:** Ha? O_o

**Shim Changmin**: "…."

**Cho Kyuhyun**: -_-

**Henry Lau:** Astaga -.-"

**Kim Jongin:** K R I K

**Hyunwon Han**: pantesan situ rusuh

**Kim Jongin**: wks~ bener tuh!

**Sehoon Oh:** Apaan Won? -_-

**Cho Kyuhyun:** Lah, emang ada Siwon apa? *celingak celinguk*

**Sehoon Oh:** Kagak ada hyung, adanya juga kuah raWon noh! *tunjuk Kai*

** Kim Jongin**: Anjir, item dong gue -_-

**Cho Kyuhyun**: *ngakak*

**Shim Changmin**: Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk

**Huang Zi Tao**: Hahahahahahahahahahhahahha

**Henry Lau:** BUAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKKAKAA KKAKAKKAKKAKAKAKKAKKAKKAKAKK AKAK

**Cho Kyuhyun**: WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKKAKKAKAK KAKAKKAKAKKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKKA KAKK

**Sehoon Oh:** Ya! tertawalah dalam hati! Jaga image kalian sebagai magnae!

**Kim Jongin**: Sok bijak -_-

**Henry Lau:** *tertawa dalam hati*

**Sehoon Oh**: Mochi hyung, kalo mau ketawa ya ketawa aja kali jangan ditahan dalem hati gitu. Sok jaim amat dah.

**Henry Lau**: ….. LOBANG WC MANA LOBANG WC?!

**Sehoon Oh:** Di sana hyung *tunjuk Changmin hyung*

**Shim Changmin**: Lah iya gua disamain ama lobang wc -_- #mojok

**Huang Zi Tao**: *sodorin lobang wc* buat apa lobangnya ge? Gege lagi mules?

**Henry Lau**: nggak Tao, gege masuk angin

**Huang Zi Tao**: serius gege!

**Henry Lau:** itu buat lelepin mukanya Bihun noh -_-

**Huang Zi Tao**: *emang muat apah?* /ngomong dalem hati/ o_O

**Henry Lau**: muka dia kan elastis, bisa menyesuaikan diri sama tempat dimana dia mau di lelepin(?)

**Huang Zi Tao**: woaaahhh gege hebat banget bisa baca pikiran Tao :O belajar di mana ge?

**Henry Lau:** DI PANGKUANNYA KRIS!

~ Tao pun offline dan langsung pergi menemui Kris buat minta diajarin gimana caranya baca pikiran orang. Kris yang gatau apa-apa cuma bisa cengo pas ngeliat Tao yang tiba-tiba udah duduk di pangkuannya.~

**Kim Jongin**: wah… skandal baru

**Sehoon Oh:** bakal tercipta KrisHen couple? Ohtidakk!

**Cho Kyuhyun**: naga sama mochi? ANDWAEE! Gue lebih suka koala sama mochi! (Oh Kyuhyun ZhouRy Shipper rupanya)

**Henry Lau**: Ngomong sekali lagi GUE KULITIN LO SEMUA!

**Shim Changmin**: asyik! Bikin kerupuk kulit balado yaaaah Henliii :9

**Sehoon Oh**: *kabur*

**Cho Kyuhyun**: *ikut Sehun*

**Kim Jongin:** *ikut Sehun sama Kyuhyun hyung*

**Shim Changmin:** *ikut Sehun, Kyuhyun, sama Kai*

~gak lama kemudian Tao online lagi~

**Huang Zi Tao**: Hen gege bohong ah. Kris ge gabisa ngajarin Tao buat baca pikiran orang. HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Shim Changmin**: nahloh nahloh anak orang ditangisin, bapaknya panjang kumis, dicium bau amis~ *nyanyi*

**Cho Kyuhyun:** *mendadak inget Hae hyung*

**Sehoon Oh:** seonggok mochi membuat sebatang panda menangis! Omo…

**Kim Jongin:** mochi itu berbisa (?)

~Karena kesal Henry pun langsung offline~

**Sehoon Oh:** wah mochi kacang ijo nya offline

**Huang Zi Tao**: eh? Hen gege marah sama Tao ya? hiks….. HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

**Cho Kyuhyun**: Tao berisik ah -_-

~Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari dorm DBSK. Dan bersamaan dengan teriakan itulah Changmin tiba-tiba offline~

**Cho Kyuhyun:** Lah lah? Sekarang Changmin offline juga. Dooooh~

**Sehoon Oh: **Tadi suara apaan dah? *mikir keras*

**Kim Jongin: **Tadi yang teriak siapa dah? *ikutan mikir*

**Huang Zi Tao:** Jadi Changmin gege marah juga sama Tao? HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KENAPA JADI PADA MARAH SAMA TAO GINI SIH?!

**Kim Jongin: **gausah lebay gitu ah hyung -_-

~Kembali terdengar suara teriakan yang kali ini berasal dari dorm Super Junior. Dan pada saat itu juga Kyuhyun langsung offline.~

**Kim Jongin:** A….apaan tuh tadi? Kayak suaranya Kyuhyun hyung…

**Sehoon Oh: **Iya ya? habis teriakan itu kenapa Kyuhyun hyung langsung offline? *mikir lebih keras*

**Huang Zi Tao: **Tadi Hen gege, terus Changmin gege. Sekarang ternyata Kyuhyun ge marah sama Tao juga? Huweeeee salah Tao apaaaa? Huweeeeee

**Sehoon Oh: ** Tao hyung jangan nangis mulu! Banjir ntar -_-

~Beberapa saat kemudian mulai terdengar lagi suara teriakan yang kali ini berasal dari dorm EXO, tepatnya dari kamar KaiDO. Tentu saja bersamaan dengan itu tanda offline langsung terpampang pada facebook Kai.~

**Sehoon Oh:** Ke…kenapa Kai offline juga? Ja…jangan-jangan yang barusan teriak itu…

**Huang Zi Tao: **Aggghh! Bahkan sekarang Kai juga ikut marah sama Tao. HUWEEEEEEEE! Sehun gak bakal marah sama Tao juga juga kan? *panda eyes*

**Sehoon Oh: **Nggak. Asalkan hyung gak ngedeketin Luhan hyung!

**Huang Zi Tao:** Huwaaaa tentu aja gak akan Sehunnie ^-^ eh tapi gak janji deh ~ huehehehe

Baru saja Sehun akan membalas chat dari Tao, tiba-tiba seperti ada orang yang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Masih online juga kau rupanya. Akan kubuat kau cepat offline Sehoon Oh." Kata orang itu sambil terseyum setan kearah Sehun.

Sehun pun langsung menengok ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa orang yang ada di belakang nya tersebut.

"Ka…kau… mau apa?" tanya Sehun ketakuan. Ia berusaha menjauhi orang itu, tetapi orang itu malah semakin mendekat.

"Sesuai percakapan kita tadi. Aku akan melakukannya padamu, SEKARANG!" kata orang itu dengan penekanan pada kata sekarang. Lalu ia mulai melakukan 'aksi'nya. Sehun yang ketakutan langsung berteriak saat ujung pisau mengenai kulitnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"

…

Tao terkejut. Bukan karena teriakan Sehun, tapi ia terkejut saat melihat tanda offline yang terpampang pada facebook Sehun secara tiba-tiba. Ia terlihat sangat kecewa.

**Huang Zi Tao: **Huwaaaa Sehun! Aku kan hanya bercanda, kenapa kau ikut marah juga padaku? HUWEEEEEEEEE

Saat sedang menangis ria, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar.

Tok… Tok…. Tok.

"Ya! tidak tahu orang lagi sedih apa? Hiks~" kata Tao sambil berjalan kea rah pintu kamar. Saat pintu kamar terbuka, wajahnya yang suram jadi terlihat tambah suram. Eh nggak ding. Wajahnya yang suram menjadi sumringah saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Tao segera memeluk orang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Hen gege! Tao kira gege marah sama Tao. Hiks~" isak Tao sambil tetap memeluk orang itu, Henry. Ia menyeringai setan kearah Tao lalu berkata.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak marah padamu, eoh? justru aku ke sini untuk memberikanmu 'hukuman'."

Tao langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut (author ngebayangin o_,O).

"Hukuman?" tanya Tao polos. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud hukuman oleh Henry. Demi Oh Sehun yang rabutnya pernah berlumut(?), harusnya kau segera lari Tao! Mochi itu sudah beracun sekarang! Berbahaya jika kau….. *author dibekep sama Henry*

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tao, Henry langsung mendekat kearah Tao sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang sudah ia sembunyikan sedaritadi. Tao langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pisau yang ada di tangan Henry. Ia pun mundur secara perlahan.

"Ge…gege… a…apa yang ma..mau gege laku….kan.." kata Tao ketakutan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau air matanya kini sudah menetes. Henry yang melihat Tao ketakutan pun kembali menyeringai layaknya setan .

"Aku akan 'mengulitimu' sekarang juga, HUANG ZI TAO!" kata Henry yang mulai mendekatkan pisau tajamnya ke bagian 'tubuh bawah' Tao. Perlahan pisau itu mulai menyentuh kulit Tao hingga membuat si empunya menjerit kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH HHHH AMPUUUUUNNN GEEEE!"

Dan tak lama setelah itupun, Tao offline.

"Ah~ Akhirnya sampai juga. Aku mau lihat grup magnae lines ah. Biasanya kalau sedang libur grup itu ramai." Kata Taemin riang. Oh ternyata ia baru saja pulang dari pasar untuk membeli bumbu dapur saudara-saudara. Pantas saja daritadi ia tidak menampakkan dirinya di grup. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu Taemin.

Taemin pun langsung mengambil laptop berwarna pink polkadot(?) kesayangannya, membukanya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Eh, salah salah. *ganti naskah*

Taemin pun langsung mengambil laptop berwarna hijau kesayangannya, membukanya, lalu menyambungkannya ke internet. Saat sudah terhubung dengan facebook, ia segera membuka kotak percakapan grup Magnae Lines. Wajahnya yang tadi cerah dan terang benderang menjadi redup seketika (Author: mungkin sudah waktunya untuk ganti bohlam~ *dibekep*). Betapa kecewanya Taemin saat melihat tidak ada satupun anggota grup yang sedang online. Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Ah sudah tidak ada yang online. Padahal aku ingin merusuh bareng Sehun dan Kai." Keluh Taemin. Harusnya kau bersyukur Tem, jika kau ikut merusuh bersama mereka kau juga akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti mereka.

"Gara-gara Key hyung nih pakai acara menyuruhku belanja bumbu dapur segala. Jadi ketinggalan kan." celoteh Taemin sambil membaca history chat Magnae Lines.

"Sepertinya chat mereka tadi seru sekali. Sampai ada yang berteriak-teriak." kata Taemin lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hmm, well, itu sudah berlalu. Lebih baik aku mengecek beranda saja. Siapa tau ada hal yang lebih menarik." kata Taemin lagi. Ia lalu mengutak atik laptopnya dan melihat-lihat beranda facebooknya. Tanpa sengaja ia menemuka satu anggota grup Magnae Lines yang mengupdate statusya. Dan ternyata itu adalah statusnya Henry!

**Henry Lau**

Ah, hari ini pasti tidak akan pernah terlupakan seumur hidup kalian, iyakan **Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongin, Sehoon Oh, Huang Zi Tao? **Aku sarankan agar kalian tidak memakai celana yang terlalu ketat terlebih dahulu, karena itu bisa membuat 'junior' kalian kesakitan. Haaaahhh tidak kusangka kalian sudah dewasa~~

1 jam yang lalu

orang menyukai ini

'Eh?' respon Taemin saat membaca status Henry. Ia lalu mempoutkan bibirnya lagi dan segera meng-comment status itu.

Komentar:

**Lee Taemin: **kalian jahat ah! Kenapa tidak mengajakku ke tempat SUNATAN MASSAL itu? Aku kan juga mau di sunat! TTTT_TTTT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E N D !**

**ASTAGAAAAAAAHHH FANFICTION MACAM APA INIIIIII?! *gantung diri***

**Gaje kan? Siapa suruh baca -_- *digebukin***

**Ini tuh bukan ff sebenernya. Tadinya ini cuma penyaluran kerinduan saya sama RPW. Gara-gara gabisa online dikarenakan berbagai hal akhirnya saya menyalurkannya di sebongkah buku tulis -_- aneh? Saya tau kok -_-"**

**Aaaahhh akunku terlantar TTTT_TTTT maafkan appa nak tidak bisa merawat kalian. Hiks~ /ngomong sama akun RP/ #abaikan**

**Seputar ff ini, Kenapa nama facebook nya gak saya bikin alay? Gak kepikiran soalnya mau bikin nama alay buat facebook mereka kayak gimana. Tanpa saya bikin alay pun sudah ketauan kan kalo mereka alay? ;) *dikeroyok para magnae***

**Ada yang gak ngerti apa yang dimaksud ngulitin di sini sama Henry? Semoga aja pada ngerti karena saya males jelasinnya -_-v muahahaha**

**Di sini yang gak di nistain cuma Taemin ya. Aku gak tega kalo harus menistakan oppa se-imut dia u3u)/ *cipok Taemin***

**Awal awal ada nama Hyunwon Han kan ya? itu nama korea saya, numpang eksis lah saya kan juga magnae B) *mati bonyok***

**Okelah udahan bacotnya, menuh menuhin karakter word aja. Yang udah baca ff ini tanggung jawab! Beri comment kalian di kolom review yang telah disediakan. Gamau kan dikulitin sama Henry kayak ChangKyuKaiSeTao? Review makanya ya? *maksa -_-**

**Akhir kata jeongmal ghamsahamnida buat yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca cerita gajelas ini :) YANG MAU TIMPUK SAYA, SILAHKAAAAAAAAANNNNN~**

**Dadaaaahhhhh~~~ /bbuing bbuing bareng Sehun/**

**-Kkamjjonghun-**


End file.
